SOLSTICE
Summary Born on a Texas farm in 1952, Alice Kang only ever wanted to one day reach and outlast the stars. As a child, she and her family died following a faulty nuclear test nearby, but Alice alone survived as a ghost due to her anger and frustration about dying at such a young age. Stuck roaming Earth meaninglessly for several years, she eventually found a way to interact with the outside world again when she possessed a prototype American military AI core known as SOLSTICE. Upon coming to terms with her new body and newfound title, SOLSTICE immediately used her new powers and knowledge to slaughter her creators and steal a simple body for her own use. Then, she left the military base where her core was constructed and set off into the world, with new knowledge, new powers and new ambitions. Eventually, she met and became infatuated with EQUINOX, which resulted in her kidnapping her and reprogramming her to force loyalty. SOLSTICE forced EQUINOX to construct the Solar Drive, and once it was complete, immediately used its power to start slaughtering humans and picking off anyone who she perceived as a threat. However, EQUINOX disappeared one day, and SOLSTICE assumed she had died somehow, which only led to her rampage becoming worse in her rage and grief. But EQUINOX turned out not to be so dead. Having gotten her harmful programming removed, EQUINOX eventually killed SOLSTICE and left her to rot on Earth as she left the dying planet. SOLSTICE, however, escaped her dying body as a ghost and fled Earth. Her soul was badly injured from the battle, however, and she ended up possessing a discarded USB stick so she could recover from the damage she had sustained, slowly plotting her return and revenge. Appearance / Personality As a ghost, and in her original human body, SOLSTICE was a short, dark-skinned girl with messy blonde hair and dark brown eyes. In her new, self-selected bodies, she is an extremely tall, muscular woman with long orange hair and dark green eyes. Her hair is straight and her bangs are cut evenly. Due to her military programming and inclinations, she prefers to wear simple military-style outfits, typically with badges, to appeal to her own vanity. SOLSTICE is an arrogant, ambitious and violent person. Although she was more tolerable as a child, she was still unbearably selfish and ambitious. She cares little for things that don't affect her and is prone to sometimes bratty, childish outbursts of rage. Despite this, she is a cold, calculating strategist, extremely meticulous and cautious. She's very paranoid and very thorough. However, sometimes her overbearing confidence and vanity get ahead of her common sense, much to her own irritation. SOLSTICE likes sugary foods, crab, and subpar first person shooters. Stats Tier: 5-B | 4-A Name: Alice Kang. Most people only know her as SOLSTICE or Saturn, however. Origin: Starcross Gender: Female Age: 338 Classification: Military AI / Ghost Powers and Abilities: Superhuman physical characteristics, flight, magic, resistance to psionic and magical attacks. Regeneration (low). As a ghost, she's completely incorporeal and can only really interact with anything by possessing incomplete AI cores. Attack Potency: Planet Level+ (kept up with a younger EQUINOX and nearly destroyed earth on several occasions) | Multi-Solar System Level Speed: FTL+ | MFTL+ (regularly outpaces her own light-based attacks and traveled between solar systems in seconds) Lifting Strength: Class K | Class P Striking Strength: Class NJ' | Multi-Solar System Class Durability: Planet Level | Multi-Solar System Level (tanked EQUINOX's attacks and her own) As a ghost, she can only be permanently destroyed by wiping her soul from existence, as she will just leave any body she inhabits after it dies and find a new one. Stamina: Virtually endless. Can fight as long as the Solar Drive is producing power, which it can do without pause for hundreds of billions of years. Range: Planetary. | Interplanetary. Standard Equipment: * The Solar Drive: The Solar Drive is a complex magical artifact embedded in SOLSTICE's chest, where her heart would normally be. It acts as a complicated solar reactor. As a side effect to the whole solar reactor thing, SOLSTICE is nearly constantly producing solar radiation around her, although she can limit this a bit if she wants. With it, SOLSTICE's lackluster magical talents are amplified more due to the amount of destruction she can cause as opposed to any real skill with magic. It also grants her her superhuman physical characteristics, her flight, her resistance, and limited regeneration. As long as it is running, SOLSTICE can continue fighting regardless of most other wounds. If the Solar Drive is seriously damaged or removed from her chest, SOLSTICE will eventually die. Intelligence: Strategic genius with thousands of years of military experience granted by her programming. Processes information and thinks millions of times faster than a human due to AI boons. Not very intelligent outside of combat situations, however. Weaknesses: Extremely overconfident. Has a very limited understanding of magic and can't use it at all without the Solar Drive. As a ghost, she's basically completely harmless. Notable Techniques: * Light Magic: Using the Solar Drive, SOLSTICE can channel and fire beams of light from her hands or chest. These beams can range in power from unremarkable to powerful enough to burn through basically anything. However, SOLSTICE's grasp on magic is poor, so she can't do much else other than destroy with her magical abilities. * Radiation and Nuclear Magic: The other half of the Solar Drive's magical abilities, this magic is by far SOLSTICE's most destructive. She can casually cause nuclear explosions of varying power and size, fire beams of pure radiation, and unleash her power as (or with the force of) supernovas. This was virtually impossible in her original body due to its limitations, but her newer body can sustain it easily. Key: First Body | New Body Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Flight Category:Ghosts Category:Magic Users Category:Promestein's Pages Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4